generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Another Castle
|image = Another Castle Map Location.jpg|Map Location Another Castle Transmission.jpg|Radio transmission Another Castle Report.jpg|Dr. Sköld's report Another Castle Shipment Receipt.jpg|Shipment Receipt Another Castle Toxic Gas Label.jpg|Toxic gas label |region = Archipelago |xp = 1250 XP (1875 • 2500) |start = Vesslan Command Bunker (1490, 3885) |items = Radio transmission from Minken Command Center Dr. Sköld's report about the accident Gas Canister Shipment Receipt Saltholmen Naval Base message Toxic Gas Label |loot = |video = }} is a main mission in Generation Zero. A transcribed message from the nearby Naval Base indicates that the civilian population were being moved there in preparation for evacuation. The base seem to have an underground bunker complex that might hold further answers to the whereabouts of the people of this region. 'Walkthrough' *Find the entrance to the Saltholmen Naval Base Bunker *Enter the bunker *Switch the power back on (Enter E5 Door) *Search for any information about the events of the attack (Enter E4 Door) *Defeat any remaining machines to reclaim the bunker (May appear or not) 'Mission Items' Radio transmission from Minken Command Center "This is Sergeant Johan Andersson at the Minken Command Center. I have seen the orders to evacuate to Saltholmen Naval Base, and to Fiskebäck over here. This is not in any known protocol. Have you received verbal orders from Command? Over! static Evacuation protocols are to evacuate to the mainland directly, and we have lost contact with Command at this point. We had... there was a contact. I was informed that something was about to happen, several days ago. And now this attack, and these evacuation orders. I need to know what the hell is going on. Respond, over!" Dr. Sköld's report about the accident The envelope contains an unfinished report addressed to the Commander of the Saltholmen Naval Base: "During the routine maintenance operation in the storage hangar, the valve on one of the tanks was apparently defective and broke. Its contents leaked into the room and all 3 men present in the room collapsed instantly. ... 24 hours later, they still haven't regained consciousness. My preliminary observations suggest that the gas is toxic, albeit not lethal and seems to quickly induce a deep comatose state that we haven't been able to reverse at this stage. Their vitals are strong, their brain activity is unaffected, but evidently, any exposure to this substance is extremely dangerous. ... In our current times, confidentiality is more than ever of the essence, however, I hope the objective and origin of this shipment is of neither concern nor confusion, but the implication regardless is troubling to say the least. --- . I would be grateful for --- Dr. Sköld Medical Doctor & Surgeon, Saltholmen Naval Base Gas Canister Shipment Receipt This document is a shipment manifest apparently related to the contents of the gas canisters. ... Contents of shipment: 40 pressurized canisters. Shipment date: 10-11-89 Shipment to: Saltholmen Naval Base Origin of shipment: - Note: Temporary storage for onward transportation. Hazardous material. Handle with extreme caution. ..." Saltholmen Naval Base message This is a transcript from a message received from the Saltholmen Naval Base bunker. It's torn in half. "... -- have started sheltering the evacuees in the Naval Base underground hangars as per orders, but we require an update on the transfer to the mainland. Any further information on the nature of the threat would help us prepare adequately, as the recent incident has already left us at limited -- ..." Toxic gas label The label found on the gas tanks in the Saltholmen Naval Base bunker states: "IASG-90 TOXIC GAS", leaving little doubt about its contents. Note: "Radio transmission from Minken Command Center" should be the last item collected, as it completes the mission. Category:Missions Category:Gameplay